


Couples Counseling

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [69]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Communication, Couples Counseling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “So, let’s start off simple. How long have you been together?”
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	Couples Counseling

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted july 15th, 2019

“So, let’s start off simple. How long have you been together?”

“Like two weeks.”

Michael accepted the confused look from their new couple’s counselor and the annoyed look from Alex.

“Officially. We’ve been something for about a decade now, we just have major communication issues and we both agreed it’d be better to get help before we ruin things beyond repair,” Alex explained. She got severely less confused.

“That’s smart. And a decade? Wow, I’m impressed,” she laughed softly. Michael knew it was a forced laugh and looked over to Alex to ask if they should keep a therapist who doesn’t laugh for real.

“Well, we love each other and it was easier when I was in the Air Force and our communication issues could be blamed on the space. But now it’s pretty obvious it's just us misunderstanding what each other means,” Alex explained, “And I had a few sessions whenever I got hurt, so I sort of know where my issues lie, but… that didn’t cover how to talk in a relationship.”

Alex was being open and honest and Michael decided he would follow in his lead. He didn’t like talking about his problems, but doing so meant keeping Alex and it was a compromise he was willing to make.

She smiled kindly and Michael considered she might not be too bad either.

“We can fix that.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
